Welcome Back!
by Okane-Tsuki
Summary: Inoue has been living with Ishida for a few weeks now, but he went on a business trip. This is a one shot of what happens when he comes home to her. Ish/Ino, Lemon?


**A/n: I hope you like, I wrote it for a chapter in my other story but I decided that I didn't want a lemon in it but I still like it and want to know what you think of it. If you would like to read the story its call All my lovin', this was supposed to be chapter 10 but its not and its, its own story now.**

Ishida had left 2 days ago and Inoue was only somewhat enjoying the time alone. He had called the night he left to ask how she was doing. She told him how she had gone to her agency and they already had her money waiting for her. They just failed to tell her that she had 2 pay checks. He was happy to hear that it was all straightened out and then said good-bye so she could go to sleep, it was only 2 o'clock where he was.

Besides that she hadn't heard from him and it was now Sunday, he was supposed to get back late that night. She wanted to go to the air port to meet him but she was just so tired. She decided to crawl in his bed and watch some t.v. until she fell asleep. Inoue of course missed him a little, when she was at the apartment she didn't know what to do with herself. She sat on the bed and played with the end of her hair looking for split ends. It was killing her, when was he going to get back? She couldn't fall asleep, she was very awake, and waiting.

All weekend she was left to think about everything, and she had decided that she didn't regret any of it. He was kind, funny, protective, handsome, strong, and cared for her very much. He thought she was pretty, funny, smart, and successful, which is how she wished everyone saw her as. But he had never really told her his feelings towards her, only that he used to have a crush on her back in the day. It was of course obvious that he still did, but she only wished he would voice it. Though, she never really told him how much she liked him, it seemed like they had only shown each other.

They had only been somewhat physical and passionate, they need to tell each other how they felt. Inoue felt like she was very guilty, she couldn't remember one comment she had made to him about her feelings towards him. It was understandable because it had only been a few weeks, but she felt like this just wasn't an infatuation on her part. She debated the rest of the night on whether or not she actually had true feelings for him or if she was just enjoying his company a lot. By 2 am she had decided that she really did like him, and that she would tell him as soon as possible. Now all she had to do was stay awake until he got home, but now she was beginning to feel tired.

Around 4 am she had somehow managed to stay awake, and was now very nervous, was it too soon? She heard the front door open and quickly she dove under the covers and pretended like she was sleeping. She heard him come into the room and walk over to her, and she could feel his eyes peering down at her. It was so hard to fake sleeping, she just wanted to hide, disappear so he couldn't look at her. He walked away and she heard him walking to his closet and then the television was turned off. She was getting anxious and wasn't really sure what to do next. Then she heard him leave the room, where was he going?

She shot up quickly and watched his back walk down the hallway and he was caring blankets. Was he going to sleep on the couch? Feeling a little hurt she slid off the bed and slowly followed him into the living room. She stood in the doorway and watched him set up a bed and then go into the kitchen. Had he really not realized she was there, or was he pretending to ignore her? She crossed her arms as she felt her stomach flip, no this would not be a good time to tell him. She walked to the kitchen and saw him digging in the refrigerator. Silently she walked over and sort of hid herself behind the open door looking over to the big window.

"Why are you still awake?" His voice said from the fridge and he stood up to his full height and closed the door. She had most defiantly looked asleep when he had seen her a few moments ago. He had felt her eyes on his back while he was in the living room but he was hoping she would just go back to bed.

"I'm not tired," she said simply and turned her attention back to him, his cold face. She hated this face, it was very, uncomforting. As if he had noticed her recoil a little he let a little smirk spread across his lips. "I haven't slept all night," she said waiting for some sort of reply or kiss or something.

Had she really stayed up all night just to see him when he came home? It made him feel a little happy, but she shouldn't have done such a silly thing. He had missed her greatly, but he was unsure of how she felt. Maybe she had realized all the things that had happened and found her self regretting it while she was alone. If she really did miss him, why hadn't she called him? He had been waiting for her call but figured she was busy at work or she really just didn't care. Standing in front of him now she seemed anxious and uneasy, "Is something wrong?"

"No," yes there was something wrong, he was acting like they were just friends again. "You can sleep in your own bed, I'll go to mine," she said turning her back hoping he would grab her and swing her around and kiss her. It never came, she continued to her bed room and body slammed her bed. She felt like crying, but she wouldn't, it was no big deal, he just regretted everything. Now he just wanted to be friends again, oh well, there was no way she could change his feelings.

Watching her go he wanted to stop her, but he thought it would just make the situation worse. When he heard her door slam he sighed and started to make something to eat. Did she really not regret it? If she still seemed down in the morning then he would know it was okay.

The next morning he woke and heard her voice in the kitchen, was she talking to herself? No she was on the phone, he saw when he walked into the kitchen and saw that she had not started the coffee. He started it himself and looked over but her back was to him; it wasn't her job to put on the coffee every morning. He heard her say good-bye and he was prepared to study her. She turned to him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant," she said seriously, "and it's yours."

"Um, Orihime you actually have to have sex to get pregnant," he said glad that it was just a joke, at first he was scared shitless. He thought she had met someone while he was gone, but even then she wouldn't know so quickly.

"Damn," she said to her self and turned back to the table and looked down at her book. It had worked for the girl in her book; she guessed being pregnant didn't always solve problems. If she really thought about it, unless it was planned, being pregnant never solved anything. She heard him laugh and she looked back at him, what was his deal?

"What was that for?" he asked her as he poured a cup of jo.

Was now the right time to tell him? She figured it couldn't hurt, and walked over to him. "Uryu I missed you so much, and I had this whole weekend to realize that I really like you. And I will never regret anything we do together," she paused and looked at him and saw a bit of shock in his face. "But I guess you can decide how you feel, and let me know at some other point in time."

Was this some sort of love confession, it had only been 2 weeks, he couldn't even make his father love him, how did he manage to make her in such a short time. Feeling the ego boost he needed he set his cup down and pulled her closer to him. "You should already know I feel the same," he said pulling her in for a kiss. Her lips he had missed, the way she kissed him softly but it felt hard and passionate. He felt her hands around his neck as she kissed him harder and harder, and he felt her tongue in his mouth. He pulled away and looked at her, and she was breathing hard. "I missed you," he said and she smiled as she let her hands slid from the back of his neck down his front and around to butt. He laughed, she was touching his butt.

He felt her push her lips on his again and he felt his thoughts slowly vanish. He stood there for a while before he decided to pick her up and carry her to the couch. He didn't want to slam her into the door so he turned around and opened it with his back. He lost his balance and felt himself hit the back of the couch and fall backwards on to it, but he never lost her. She was still kissing him deviously, and he couldn't think about the pain, he felt too good. He turned so he was long ways on the couch and decided she had had enough time on top and he flipped them over so she was on her back.

Everything he did turned her on as he began to kiss her neck and she moaned as he licked up it and started to kiss her lips again. Where had he learned this stuff, because it was driving her crazy? Franticly she tried to get his shirt off and he pulled away and took it off himself. She let her hands explore all over his chest as they kissed and she could feel his stiffness on her hips. That's where she wanted to go, she wanted that. She felt him tug at her shirt and she helped him get it off and he threw it at Zeus.

Somehow he had managed to throw the shirt so it was covering Zeus' head, it was very fitting he thought. He grabbed her braless breast and began to massage it as he heard her moan softly in his ear. It felt amazing, he had never felt anything that closely resembled it, there was no describing it. He bent down and kissed her nipple and he felt her arch, she was really enjoying it. He was suddenly aware that he was wearing his glasses and it was taking away from the full effect, he whipped them off and set them on the coffee table.

He softly bit her hard erect nip and she pulled him back up and started to kiss him while letting her fingers slide around in his waist band. He felt his brain telling him it was a mistake but he didn't stop her as she unzipped his pants. He just wanted to know how it would feel if she just touched him, and then he would stop. He felt her feet on his legs as she pulled his pants down slowly, she was talented. She wouldn't be able to use the same tactic for his boxers. When she had succeeded pulling his pants to his knees she let her hands slip under his boxers and explore. First she entered from the back and felt his ass, and he felt the little hairs on his body stand up straight.

She glided her to the front and she felt him lift off of her a little, and then she felt it. She grasped it and felt him shutter above her, slowly she began to stroke it. She sat up but he quickly pushed her back down and her hand left his hardness. He began to kiss her more feverishly then he had ever before. She didn't want it to stop, she wanted to keep going, she wanted them to be completely naked together. He pulled away and looked down at her smiling, today was not the day, she thought. Surprisingly he came back down and kissed her again, she closed her eyes as she felt her heart still beating at top speed.

Uryu didn't know why he couldn't stop, he knew it was too soon. He knew that he couldn't continue, it wasn't the kind of person he was. Her lips, her exposed chest, the warmth of her bare flesh touching his bare chest. He squeezed his eyes shut, he tried to control himself but he couldn't remove himself from her, he was frozen. He was entrapped by her beauty and her willingness, but he didn't want to take advantage of it. He wanted the relationship to grow in all ways and not just a physical one; her smell was enticing. He hadn't spent his whole life abstinent just to toss it out the window; her hands running through his hair. He wasn't going to let his body to give in his mind was strong then his body; her legs wrapped around his. No, this had to stop; her back arching so her hips were grinding against his pelvis.

Screw this; he ran his hand down her side and to the rim of her pants. He ran his finger under until he reached the front of her jeans and he began to unbutton it. He half prayed that Inoue would have enough sense to stop him, and he half wanted her pants off already. There it was he felt her hands on his back and he looked up at her; she had her eyes closed and head tilted back. Not what he necessarily what he wanted her to do, but being encouraged he unzipped her pants and she helped him get them off.

He looked down at her underwear, it was very sophisticated, he noted. It was just plain red; he was expecting something with like a unicorns on it. He grabbed her hips and pulled her so she was sitting up and he pulled her to his lap. Reaching around he put his hands on her bare ass; a thong? He felt her push him back so he was up against the arm rest and she was rubbing all over his body. He promised himself that this was as far as he was going to let this go, they would not have sex.

Pulling him back down Inoue fell backwards on the couch and she was aching for him to touch her like she had touched him. She wasn't completely sure what she wanted done to her but something needed to happen. She took her hands and started to take her underwear off herself when she felt Ishida's hands stopping her. She looked desperately at him but he was focused on her hips. She felt his hands helping her pull her underwear off and he tossed it on the other couch. She felt her breathing pick up as he started to rub her thighs, slowly getting closer and closer. She tried to push herself down so he would get the picture to hurry up but this failed.

Eventually his hand made it to her throbbing clit and started to massage it and she felt an intense pleasure through her entire body. He continued to do this as face came back up to her and kissed her and she moaned against his lips. She pulled at his boxers and he sat up and she helped him pull it down and take his pants completely off. She looked down at him and held her self back, she wanted to just pull him back down and shove him inside of her. He came back down and kissed her again and whispered something in her ear. She didn't know what he said but she said 'yes' wanting more of him.

She felt his free erection on her hip and she arched her back and it fell between her legs. With one trust she felt it enter her and she thought she had stopped breathing, her heart was beating so fast. All her nerve endings were going crazy and she enjoyed the pain, she wanted to keep going. She felt him pull out a little ways and then forcefully push his way back in, she screamed in satisfaction.

He had told himself that he would not let this come to this, but he couldn't help but enjoy it. He was unable to reason with his body as he sped up plunging himself deep inside of her. Not only did he feel great pleasure from his penis but it seemed to be all over his body. He felt him close to finishing, but he curled his toes hoping it would help him. It was helping until he heard her scream out his name and he was done, that was the finally blow. His arms felt weak, his head was swimming, he didn't want to pull out, he felt like jumping into a very cold river.

It was the most greatest feeling she had ever felt in her entire life, just from something so simple. It was even more special because it was done by someone she really cared about and knew that he cared about her too. She pulled him down to her and kissed his nose because they were both way to out of breath to kiss on the lips. He lay completely on her with his head on her collarbone and she stroked his sweaty hair. She wondered if he would be willing to do that again soon, if not she would have to convince him somehow.

**Oh yeah, lemon warning! **


End file.
